Undeserving
by Crescent Rose
Summary: Things aren't supposed to be like this. I'm the bad guy here. I can't have a happy ending. What's this I'm feeling in my chest? No, I have to brush it off. But I just don't think I can. He's always there, in my mind. I can't let this get to me. But hasn't it already? I should stop before this hurts me. I can't love him or have him. I don't deserve him...
1. Prologue

Heyyyyyy_ Ya'll! Wanted to put up a new story so here it is! This story is inspired by The Chained-Huntress story "To Love A Thief". But imma change it into my own perspective and my own desires hahaha! Hope you like it! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! (if i did, i would make May and Drew be together by now TT^TT)_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Somewhere in the far side of a city, in a small town, shrieks could be heard. Hundreds of people running, trying to get away from the people who were intruding their homes. There were many men who were wearing black, with electric guns in their hands to shoot anyone who doesn't follow their instructions. It was just past midnight that these men had suddenly started barging into the homes of innocent citizens, asking for their young ones. All those who would not comply would be electrocuted until they would become unconscious. Then they would take the children and line them up in their trucks and bring them to their Headquarters.

Many parents who were not yet invaded by these men looked for a place to hide their kids. They would have hidden rooms under the mat, a space enough for their kids behind the cupboard or hide them under a lot of other things just so those men wouldn't suspect. But even if they did these, those men in black would still suspect them. And if they did not reveal the children, they would burn their houses until the children would run out of the house.

That was when the fire had broke out. Half of that part of the city had already been burning and several corpses lay on the ground. Dozens of children were lined up by the trucks chained at their wrists and onto each other. All were crying, pleading and looking for their parents which weren't even in their line of sight. They didn't want to get hurt anymore so they complied with the men.

Soon enough, the men in black retreated, leaving that part of the city burning. Many were crying, but others were dead. Those alive decided to evacuate and leave their homes for they had nothing left of them. Most had decided to settle in another part of the city, hoping for a new life.

As families evacuated, the town was practically empty. There were no more voices heard. All were gone and there was nothing but the sound of fire. Yet that was what they thought. Somewhere at the very edge of the town lay a little girl, not older than 5. She had managed to escape however she was severely wounded. She had rolled down a small hill just stopping at the bank of a lake. She was weak, cold, and alone. Her family must have thought she was gone.

"Mommy... Daddy..." she said just above a whisper. She didn't have the strength to move anymore. Her head was close to the water, her chestnut brown hair already in the water, swaying with the current. Her Sapphire eyes slowly shutting as a tear escaped it. And at that moment, her heart beat had slowed down, on the verge of stopping. Then everything went black.

* * *

_How was it? I hope you guys liked it. I just woke up with the idea so i immediately started writing it hahaha! Please Review! :3 _


	2. Chapter 1

_Ni hao Guys! FINALLY IT'S CHRISTMAS BREAK! First day of the break and I've been slacking off so much that I almost forgot about this hahaha! :)) Sorry for not updating. i couldn't find time to write the 1st chapter cause you know, extremely busy with school and all. But be happy, Here it is! :DD _

_And I don't want to put this in my story anymore so I'll just put it over here :)))_

_May - 17_

_Dawn - 17_

_Leaf - 18_

_Misty - 18_

_Drew - 18_

_Paul - 19_

_Gary - 19_

_Ash - 18_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON_

* * *

**_13 years later.._**

On the outskirts of Hearthome city, there were three girls sitting by a lake. One had long blue midnight hair that reached her mid back and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a white v-neck tank top with a pink sash around her waist, and a black skater skirt that reached just before her knees. For shoes, she wore black boots with pink shoe laces that reached her knees.

The other girl had long waist length brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a mint green crop top with a black under shirt and jean shorts. She had on a pair of black converse with long black socks that reached until her mid-shin.

The last girl had short orange hair that was tied into a side ponytail and she had sea green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue sleeveless vest and jean crop pants. She was also wearing a pair of blue vans.

They had been walking towards Hearthome city for about 2 days since they left Solaceon city. It was about 2 in the afternoon and the bluenette had been complaining for them to stop because she was feeling tired and wanted to take a break.

"Misty... Leaf..." the blunette said groggily. The two other girls known as Misty and Leaf simply ignored the bluenette of her complaints that had been going on for practically 30 minutes. "Guys, can we please take a break?" the blunette asked sinking down onto the ground. Misty didn't notice that the bluenette had stopped walking until Leaf called her attention. Misty groaned and turned towards the blue haired girl.

"Dawn, get up! We're almost there. When we get there, you can take a nice long rest in the Pokemon center." She said while dragging the girl named Dawn by the arms and hoisted her up to her feet.

Dawn groaned as well but she followed them none the less. She was looking around until something caught her attention. She walked towards it looked at it closely. It was a poster pinned to a tree. At closer inspection, she immediately squealed and called the two other girls over.

The two girls, curious at what had made Dawn so hyper all of a sudden, decided to go to her nonetheless. When they reached Dawn, she was pointing at a poster pinned to a tree. The two girls looked at it closely. It was a poster with a picture of a gorgeous gem that was Sapphire blue in the middle and had red and green crystals surrounding it. It looked absolutely stunning. It was stated that it was going to be presented and displayed in the Museum in Hearthome city because it's creator was one of the world's best known artists.

Misty just shrugged, trying to look uninterested even though she really was quite interested., while Leaf's eyes had widened and her mouth agape. Dawn continued squealing, jumping up and down while clapping her hands, obviously overjoyed.

"Can we please go? PLEEEAAAASSSSEEE?" She begged to her to companions, giving a little pout. Leaf immediately agreed to this and that left the two of them to look at Misty for her answer.

Misty stared at them and sighed. "Alright. I mean it can't be that bad, right?" She said. Leaf put on a big grin and Dawn squealed. Dawn immediately grabbed the wrists of her two friends and began running towards the city.

"Wait! Dawn! Slow Down!" Leaf said, trying to catch up to Dawn who were dragging them fast. "No way, Leaf! I want to get there ASAP!" Dawn said, laughing maniacally and ran shouted at Leaf, "I wonder what happened to the Dawn who kept wining that she was tired just five minutes ago." Leaf sweat dropped and continued to run after Dawn.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

As Dawn continued to drag the two girls to the city, she tripped on her own two feet. She fell but the two girls managed to get out of her grasp so they wouldn't get dragged down with her. Dawn yelped and fell to the ground with a thud. Her two companions sweat dropped and sighed, getting her up from the ground. Dawn sat up from her position and took note that there were two bags near her and a blanket laid down under where she sat. She look around questioningly and the two girls noticed the way Dawn was looking around. Then they saw the blanket Dawn was on and the two bags beside her. Leaf just shrugged and was about to start pulling Dawn up until she heard Misty snap her fingers as if she remembered something.

"Wait! I recognize that bag!" She said pointing to the bag on the right. Leaf look at her and raised a brow, expecting her silent question to be answered. Dawn look at the bag she was pointing at. "Whose is it then?" Dawn said as she slowly got up from the ground.

"It's... It's..." She said as she kept snapping her fingers, trying to remember whose the bag was. Then she gasped, remembering whose it was and suddenly her cheeks started to turn a faint pink in color. Fortunately for her, it was faint enough for the two girls not to notice.

Leaf looked at Misty who was just staring at nothing. She snapped her fingers in front of her and was able to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh..? What?" Misty said with a surprised expression on her face.

Leaf sighed. "What happened to you? You were just staring at the distance." Leaf said. Dawn just shrugged at the scene and walked over to the two bags, inspecting the one Misty claimed she found familiar.

"Oh... right. I remember now. It's A-" She started to say whose it was until a voice cut her off.

"Misty! Misty!" The voice called out to her. She look to where the voice was coming from and saw a boy with Raven hair and dark brown eyes. A blush started to creep up her neck as she saw him draw closer to her.

She smiled despite her blush. She hadn't seen him in a long time and here he was. "What a coincidence seeing you here, Ash!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Ash seemed overjoyed at seeing Misty that he ran up to her and hugged her.

Misty's blush immediately deepened and was very noticeable at this point. "Uh... ummm..." She uttered as she was debating whether she respond to Ash and put her arms around him too or not. Her hands shook a bit but found their way around his waist. She smiled despite her blushing face.

They pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. More like throats... Leaf stood there watching them and decided to break up their little reunion by reminding them that she and Dawn were still their. However, obviously she wasn't the only one who thought of that.

A few steps behind her was a boy with auburn hair and brown eyes. He saw what Ash did to the unknown girl and smirked at his actions. The girl looked embarrassed but hugged Ash back anyway. They were taking their time and decided that it was time to break them up. He cleared his throat but didn't think that he would end up doing it at the same time with the girl in front of him. That was when she heard him and looked back to at him.

The boy's eyes widened as he recognized the girls face. The wind blew as she turned to face him. Her hair blew on her face and it framed her and gave her a wind effect look. Leaf's eyes widened at the boy who was now in front of her.

"Gary?" She managed to speak despite her shock. Gary nodded and walked towards her. She just stared at him and he chuckled at her shocked expression. Dawn was just standing and staring at the two couples confused.

Misty and Ash broke apart from their hug and looked at Leaf and Gary quietly, trying to see what would happen next.

Gary stopped walking just a few inches in front of her. Leaf immediately blushed at their distance but looked up at him. 'He got taller and looked more mature than four years ago.' leaf thought as she looked him up and down. Gary smiled at her appearance. 'She hasn't changed much, that's for sure.' He thought as he got closer to her.

"Hey Leaf..." He said. Leaf just looked up at him, shock still evident on her face. He raised his hand and rested it on her cheek, his hand stroking it. Leaf blushed and instantly slapped his hand away.

"What the hell, Gary!" Leaf shouted at him, a pained expression crawling up her face. Gary frowned and kept his hand down. "Look, Leaf-" Gary started to explain until Leaf cut him off.

"No! What the hell! I haven't seen you in four years and all you say is "Hey"!? What the Hell, Gary!" Leaf shouted at him. Her eyes slowly starting to water.

Dawn, Misty and Ash saw what was happening and realized they should leave them alone first. Misty ushered for them to walk away first there was something intense happening. They fled the scene.

Gary sighed. "Leaf, just let me explain." He said slowly while putting his hands up to calm her down.

"Ok, fine! Explain why my best friend left me for four years! Where did you go? You just left like that and I didn't even know where you went! How could you just leave like that!?" At this point, Leaf was already in tears. Gary gave her a sad look and immediately hugged her.

She tried to push him away. She kept hitting his chest for him to let her go. Though he was in pain from all her hitting, he didn't let go. She continued to cry and hit him but soon gave up and just cried in his chest. "Why?" she whispered.

Gary sat both of them down on the blanket as she continued to cry in his chest. He sighed and began to explain. "My grandpa told me that the lab here in Sinnoh needed an extra hand and sent me here. I wanted to say goodbye to you but never got to cause my flight had already been arranged and I had to leave immediately. I'm so sorry, Leaf." He said as he placed his arm on her shoulders protectively.

She calmed down and wiped her face of her tears. "But I'm here now, Leafy. Don't worry!" He said as a small smile started to show on his face. Leaf gave a small smile of her own and hugged him. "I've missed you!" She said.

"I've missed you too." He said as he hugged her back. He had his best friend back and she had hers.

"Hold on a minute... Where are the others?" Leaf said as she suddenly realized their friends were nowhere to be found.

Gary looked around. "I don't know. Come on! Let's go look for them." He said as he stood up and held a hand out for Leaf, which she gladly accepted.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

As Misty, Ash and Dawn left Leaf and Gary, Misty decided that it was about time that she introduced them to each other.

"Oh, by the way, Ash, this is Dawn!" Misty said gesturing the her bluenette friend. "Dawn, this is Ash. A friend of mine for a long long time." She said as she gestured to Ash. He extended his hand to shake and Dawn took it.

"Nice to meet you!" Ash said. Dawn smiled at him and dropped their hands. "Nice to meet you too!" Then they talked for sometime. Laughing at random things and sharing stories.

Then Misty suddenly remembered Leaf. "uhhh... Hey Guys, what happened to Leaf and that other guy?" Misty asked the two. "Oh, that other guy in Gary. Though I don't know how he knows the girl her was with... Leaf, right?" Ash said and Misty nodded.

They stood up and were about to go and look for them when they saw Leaf and Gary already approaching them.

"So care to explain what just happened back there?" Dawn said as she walked over to them. Leaf sighed and looked over to Gary who nodded. She gestured for everyone to sit down and began to talk once seated.

"This here," she gestured to Gary. "is my best friend since we were kids. He left four years ago to work in the lab here in Sinnoh. That's why I suddenly just bursted right then and there a while ago cause he didn't even say goodbye to me or even tell me where he went. But now I understand so it's ok. We're good!" Leaf said with a smile.

Dawn smiled. "That's great, Leaf! By the way Gary, I'm Dawn." She said. "And I'm Misty." Misty said with a smile.

Gary returned their smiles. "Nice to meet you, guys!" He said.

They talked for sometime. Catching up on things that happened in the past. That was when Dawn remembered the exhibit presentation in the Museum in Hearthome city.

"Misty! Leaf! The Exhibit!" Dawn screamed at the two girls. The two girls cringed and suddenly remember and rushed to get up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gary asked, a bit upset that Leaf was leaving. Leaf turned around to face him. "We're going to the Museum where they said they were going to exhibit a new gem pendant." She said.

"Oh! We're on our way there too! ... Well until we bumped into you guys!" He said while giving a sheepish grin. Misty giggled at his facial expression.

Dawn snapped her fingers, suddenly having an idea. "Oh I know! Why don't we all travel together?" She said with a big smile on her face. Everyone smiled and nodded in approval. "That's a great idea!" Ash said.

Dawn turned to face the direction they were headed to. "Alright then! Let's go!"

* * *

_Yay! Done with this chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I'm so busy with school and everything but hooray! It's Christmas break! I just wanted to finish this tonight. The meeting of Leaf and Gary was honestly unexpected and I didn't even know what I was thinking when I was writing this. Hahaha! I got caught up with all the drama. Oh well. Please Review! :3_

_~Ezra_


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2! Been busy this holiday season and I've been having the urge to update so here it is :)))) _

_I was having a hard time thinking of the concept then when I was on my way to a formal dinner, i was listening to music and I got an inspiration. hehehehehe.  
BTW, this is fanfic of mine is going to have some songs in it, ok? :D Cause I love music :3_

_Anys, ENJOY CHAPTER 2!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON_

* * *

As the new formed group continued to walk towards the city, they didn't notice that there was someone who was seated on the other side of the lake where they had just been staying at.

A boy with green hair and emerald green eyes sat beside the lake, staring out at the water. Several water pokemon were playing in the lake, others jumping up and about over the water. It was a truly peaceful sight.

He was seated on the grass, watching them, while unconsciously playing with the necklace that was currently wrapped around his wrist. He ran his fingers through the intricate design of the pendant, feeling the coldness of the silver come in contact with his skin. The silver chain of the necklace adding to the small chill he had around his wrist. The pendant was a simple crescent moon with half of it wrapped in a thin layer of sapphire. Near the tip of the crescent moon rested a small ruby rose with silver strips outlining it.

He always kept it with him. He had hope that maybe one day he would see _her_ again. Sometimes he thought of just giving up hope that maybe they would see each other again. It was practically impossible that she would even be alive at this point. Every time that thought would come across his mind, he'd simply look down and cast a shadow to hide his eyes, all the while hoping that maybe she was still alive.

They were close. They had been ever since he found her during her near death experience. He found her in time and was able to help her heal. His family took her in since she had no place or family to go to. Ever since then they had best friends and would do almost anything together. They had so much fun together, but their time was cut short. They shared time together for one month since the day he found her. That was... until one fateful day had happened.

_**Flashback...**_

_A little brunette girl was running through the meadow, a big smile across her face. She was laughing and having fun with her best friend, who was trying to chase after her but she was too fast for him._

_"Awwww come on, Drew! Don't be a weeny!" The little girl teased. _

_Her best friend, Drew, ran his hand through his now-wet-from-sweat green hair as he continued to pant for the oxygen he lost from chasing her._

_"May, you know I don't like getting all sweaty and gross. And aren't you tired?" Drew asked the girl. He still had his hands on his knees as he continued to take in the air he needed. _

_May crossed her arms and sighed. "No, you're just lazy a lot." She said as she stuck his tongue out to him. Drew looked at May and stuck his tongue out to her as well._

_When he got his energy back, he began to chase her. Fortunately for him, she didn't suspect a thing and had her back turned to him. _

_He tackled her into a hug and they both fell to the ground, laughing. May suddenly looked at him with her sparkling sapphire eyes and had a small smile on her face._

_"Hey Drew..." She called out. He stopped laughing and looked at his best friend, returning her gentle smile._

_"Yeah?" He said as he watched her look up at the sky._

_She looked back down at him. "We'll always be there for each other, right?" She said as she looked at him with hopeful eyes._

_He smiled at her question. "Of course we will." He said. He looked around where they were sitting and saw a dandelion. He plucked it from the ground and showed it to her. Then he looked back at the dandelion._

_"Promise?" She asked. He turned to face her and gave her a smile. _

_"Promise..." He said as he blew the dandelion, marking it as a sign of his promise. They continued watching them all fly away in different directions._

_May smiled at this and stood up. Drew saw a shine near her neck and saw a crescent moon necklace with a little rose._

_"Hey May!" He said as he looked up at her.  
_

_She looked down at him. "Hm?"_

_He stood up and reached his hand out towards her necklace. May blushed a bit at his actions. "Where did you get this?" He asked._

_She looked down at her necklace and frowned slightly. "I don't remember. I think it was from my mama and papa. This is all I have from before." _

_He nodded and let go of the necklace, slowly lifting his gaze up to meet her eyes only to see that her hair had cast a shadow above it. He frowned and figured she must be upset of recalling her past._

_"Hey, it's ok now. I'm always here for you!" He said as he smiled in hopes of cheering her up._

_She lifted her gaze and smile back at him. Without thinking, she hugged him. _

_Drew smiled at this and hugged her back. She pulled away and giggled and started to walk off around the meadow. _

_Drew stayed in his place and decided to lie down and enjoy his comfortable position. Soon enough, __he slowly began to fall asleep. He could still hear May's laughter from afar meaning she was still in the meadow. Satisfied, he slowly drifted into a light slumber._

_Suddenly, he heard a scream that he recognized belonged to May. He quickly sat up to see his best friend being dragged away by three men in black._

_Drew immediately stood up and ran to the three men in black, only to get a harsh hit in his abdomen by one of the men which sent him flying back to the ground. He cringed in pain as he held his abdomen and looked up to see May struggling in the grips of the men._

_"This is her! She's the last one." One of the men said. It looked like he had a picture in his hand and was comparing the picture to May._

_The man nodded to his companions and one of them snickered. "Good. After one whole month of searching, we finally found her. The boss will surely be happy about this." He said as he held on to May's waist while the other two men tried to put the metals handcuffs on her wrists._

_"Stop moving!" One of them said. May continued to struggle and punched one of the men in the face. "Why you little-" He said but was cut off by one of his companions, the one that was holding may wholly.. "Enough of this!"_

_He smirked and grabbed May's right wrist so that his companion can put on the cuffs. "I've got to say, she's got potential. She'll be perfect for the experiment." He said as he let go of the now cuffed wrist and held out the other._

_Drew slowly got up and ran back to them. "MAY!" He shouted as he got closer to them. _

_He reached them and tried pulling the arm of the man who had a hold on his best friend to let him go of her. "Let her go!" He shouted as he stomped his foot hard on the man's foot. The man yelped but didn't let go of May._

_"You two, take care of the boy. I'll finish this one up." He said as he continued to finish cuffing up May's wrists and ankles._

_"DREW!" She screamed as she continued to struggle under the man's hold._

_The two men slowly approached Drew and he stood his ground, showing he was unafraid of them. _

_"You little brat. Leave now before we do anything we might regret." One of the men said. But Drew didn't budge and ran straight at the two men. Both men immediately grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Drew winced at the contact._

_May saw it and screamed more. "DREW! NO!" Tears were streaming down her face. The man holding her had just finished cuffing her ankles and wrists. He stood up and pulled May up by the chains attached to her._

_"Let's go!" He said to his two companions. Both of them looked up at his and let go of Drew. One of them walked away while the other stayed and gave Drew a hard step on his neck. _

_"I said let's go!" The man holding May said. He let go of his foot on Drew and walked towards them. Seeing this, Drew immediately stood up and ran to them once again._

_"MAY!" He said as he continued running towards them.  
_

_"DREW!" May said as she continued to cry and struggle against the chains. She suddenly kicked the man who had a hold on her chains in the groin and took her chance to run. The two remaining men chased after her and one punched her in the stomach. _

_She fell to her knees and was kicked again at the back of the neck, not noticing that the lock of her necklace broke, therefore slipping off of her. She soon fell to the ground, her eye sight blurry and her cheeks stained with tears and dirt._

_"MAY!" Drew screamed as he watched her fall to the ground. He was soon tackled and punched everywhere continuously until he fell on the ground near May._

_"Drew..." She whispered as her consciousness started slipping away. _

_"No, May..." He whispered as he felt all the pain click in his body, weakness overcoming him. He stretched his hand out to her but was too weak to reach her. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted to unconsciousness. _

_One of the men approached May and lifted her up, her necklace slipping from her neck and landing exactly at Drew's extended hand. The man carried her over his shoulder and the men in black began to walk away. _

_"May..." He whispered, barely a sound made. He gripped on to May's necklace as he watched them disappear from his line of sight and soon enough, he slipped into unconsciousness._

**_End of flashback..._**

He hated remembering what happened that day. He hated how weak and defenseless he felt, how he couldn't save her. It pained him to remember her hurt expressions. It was one of the worst feelings he had ever had.

He felt hot tears cover his eye sight as he gripped the pendant of the necklace. He lost his best friend that day, and he wasn't sure if he was ever getting her back.

Tears soon started to stream down his face. He wiped his face of his tears and raised his gaze. Not much changed from the scenery before him since his flashback. He sighed and took a deep breath. Slowly, he released his tight grip on the necklace and untangled it from his wrist. He raised it just in front of him to see and stared at it.

Remembering what happened to her just killed him inside sometimes. He couldn't imagine what they must have done to her then. She was probably tortured and was used for all kinds of experiments. It made him scared and a shiver instantly ran up his spine. A lot of questions continued to run in his mind.

Was she still alive? Where could she be? What happened to her?

He tried moving on before, that was why he travelled now. He became a coordinator and always enjoyed the feeling of performing with his pokemon. He was sure that if May had been with him, she would probably have enjoyed it too.

She loved performing, that was something he always remembered when he would step up that stage.

He remembered how she would always dance even without music anywhere they went. She was always graceful. She also loved to sing. At any random time or place, she would always sing a random song and surprisingly enough, she had always reached the right notes. Her voice was so melodious and it was always in his head.

He never forgot it. And every time he would remember it, it was like she was there again, with him.

He lowered the necklace back down and sighed. It was time for him to leave if he wanted to get to his destination before sun down.

He was headed for Hearthome city as well, also for the reason of the museum and the upcoming contest. Standing up, he packed up his things and put his backpack back on. The necklace remained in his hand as he continued to look at it. Since the chain was broken, he had replaced it with a new and longer one, one enough to fit him.

He put on the necklace and took one last look at it before he dropped it back inside his vest where it hung just above his chest.

Walking towards the city, he had one last thought before letting the topic slide for the time being.

_May... where are you?_

* * *

_HOORAY! Finally i updated hahahaha! I just have to say that i honestly didn't think that Drew's part would take up one entire chapter for me. HAHAHA! I thought i would join in Paul's part here too but i guess i'll just put that in the next chapter. :D _

_I was getting excited to put a part with May in it so I'll update soon so I can start with May soon. HAHAHAHA not giving any spoiler though. :3 _

_PLEASE REVIEW! :DD_

_~Ezra_


End file.
